


Отметины

by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals), reda_79



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance, Shibari, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79
Summary: Растиражированные кадры Тимми и Эйсы не давали покоя, ревность тянула внутренности, и Арми рванул в Мексику.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Whatever_ship 2020: Спецквест





	Отметины

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте упоминаются реальные фотографии Тимоти Шаламе и Эйсы Гонсалес, сделанные на отдыхе в Мексике.

Его разбудил детский плач.

Первая мысль — Форду опять приснился кошмар, а Лиз, конечно, дрыхнет как убитая.

Он почти спихнул лежащую на груди руку, как он думал — жены, чтобы встать и пойти к сыну, но вовремя разглядел длинные не по-женски изящные пальцы.

Тимми. Это Тимми спал рядом с ним, положив ладонь прямо напротив сердца.

Лиз, как и его детей, здесь нет. После объявления о разводе они остались в Эл-Эй, а он отправился в небольшое путешествие.

Растиражированные кадры Тимми и Эйсы не давали покоя, ревность тянула внутренности, и Арми рванул в Мексику. Он собирался бороться, если понадобится — выдирать Тимми из объятий фигуристой любовницы. Где-то в голове билось тревожное: ты больше ему не нужен. Ты — контрол-фрик, злоупотребляющий алкоголем. С тобой нельзя выйти в свет, открыто целоваться на пляже. Ты, в конце концов, лишь мимолетное увлечение, ставшее результатом чрезмерного вживания в роль.

Тимоти разбил все переживания одним взглядом, одним словом — его именем, произнесенным с бесконечной теплотой. Потом что-то сказал Эйсе на ухо. Та тяжело глянула на Арми исподлобья. Он ответил мнимым легкомысленным выгибанием брови.

Эйса недоверчиво фыркнула и вновь сосредоточилась на Тимми. Ласково коснулась щеки, взлохматила волосы и поцеловала.

Арми чуть зубы не раскрошил — так сильно стиснул челюсти — и заиграл желваками.

Когда Тимоти, наконец, смог оторваться от этой гарпии, его щеки и шея пылали алым. Зацелованные губы неприлично блестели. Арми впился в них, едва оказался наедине с Тимоти. Стирая чужой поцелуй своим и наслаждаясь ответной страстью, он почти позабыл о недавней ревности. Временно. Позже обнаружив на Тимми парочку чужих засосов, он опять чуть не слетел с катушек. Успокоила его веревка, которую Тимми словно по волшебству извлек из недр своего рюкзака.

— Подумал, ты… — запнулся он, комкая в руках вызывающе красный моток. Нервно облизал пересохшие губы и спрятал лицо в отросших кудрях любимого, упавших ему на лоб.

Тимоти думал о нем. Фантазировал. Помнил о предпочтениях. И разделял их?

— Я люблю тебя, — выпалил Арми. Он шагнул ближе, протянул руку и заправил непослушную кудряшку за ухо. Забрал яркий моток. — Ты знаешь меня. Я хочу этого, но решать тебе. Сейчас это может быть слишком — для тебя. Для меня тоже. Я… — теперь пришла его очередь нервно облизываться.

Тимоти проследил за его движением — голодно, почти отчаянно глядя на губы.

— Я слишком сильно этого хочу, — пояснил Арми. — Хочу тебя и… боюсь навредить.

— Ты не навредишь, — поспешно парировал Тимми. — Я хочу принадлежать тебе. Отдать контроль, отдать всего себя. Тебе.

Арми хотелось среагировать немедленно — осуществить их общие фантазии: схватить Тимми в охапку, бросить на кровать, обвязать с ног до головы, сделать открытым и уязвимым для себя. Взять.

Член тяжело дернулся в ставшими тесными джинсах.

Рано. Он кончит от первого же витка пеньки на нежной коже, да и Тимми, судя по всему, долго не продержится.

— Позже, — Арми отбросил веревку. — Позже все игры. Сейчас мне просто нужен ты, — опустившись на колени, он стянул с Тимми купальные шорты и взял возбужденный член в рот.

Тимоти царапнул его бритую голову короткими ногтями и промычал что-то одобрительное.

А после доверчиво забросил ноги на плечи, подставляясь и глядя, казалось, прямо в душу.

Веревка пошла в ход после первого утоления телесного голода. После совместного принятия ванны и долгого откровенного разговора. После того как Арми удостоверился — Тимоти действительно готов.

Петля на запястьях, еще одна — закрепить, чтобы не скользила. Жесткая веревка могла поранить нежную кожу.

Внахлёст через шею — закрепить, чтобы не пережала артерии. Аккуратные уверенные витки вокруг торса, крест-накрест на груди, оставляя незакрытыми затвердевшие соски.

Дыхание Тимоти сбивалось все чаще, глаза превратились в бездонные колодцы. Собственное возбуждение отошло на второй план.

Обвести веревку вокруг талии, пропустить под мошонкой.

У основания члена, на щелке головки, заблестела капля предэякулята. Арми смазал ее подушечкой большого пальца.

Звук, что он принял за плач, повторился. Арми вздрогнул, выплывая из воспоминаний. Пронзительный скулеж — теперь он ни за что не спутал бы его с детским — явно принадлежал какому-то животному. Может быть, койоту?

Рядом во сне вздохнул Тимоти.

Так близко — только руку протяни. Обнаженный, настоящий, со следами веревки на коже, едва заметными под лопатками, почти невидимыми на талии и уходящими между аппетитных половинок худой, но поджарой задницы.

«Будут синяки», — с легким сожалением подумал Арми, любовно оглаживая отпечатки своих ладоней.

Тимоти снова вздохнул. Так же жалобно, как и вчера, когда Арми мазнул головкой по его блестящему от смазки анусу. Чуть выше, прямо под яичками, был узел веревки, специально расположенный так, чтобы раздражать чувствительное местечко — давить, но не давать облегчения.

«Наверняка, осталась отметина», — едва не застонал Арми.

Внутри уже давно клокотало возбуждение; твердый член терся о бедро спящего Тимоти. Тревожить его не хотелось, но желание посмотреть на отметины пересилило.

Осторожно сдвинувшись, Арми встал на колени и сполз ниже. Тимоти заворочался на смятых простынях, чуть согнул ногу, но не проснулся. Доверял даже во сне.

Арми наклонился над ним, поцеловал след на лопатке, повторил языком путь, отмеченный веревками. Осторожно помассировал ягодицы, раздвигая их и, увидев темную вмятину в промежности, огладил ее указательным пальцем.

— Арми… — всхлипнул Тимоти.

— Тш-ш, спи. Я сделаю тебе хорошо.

Арми лизнул след от узла, повел языком ниже, задевая раздраженные края ануса, прижался к нему губами. Он определенно вчера перестарался.

Арми вспомнил, с какой неистовой страстью вторгался в нутро Тимми, как неохотно поначалу раздвигалось внешнее кольцо мышц, как плотно, невозможно сильно обхватывали его член стенки прямой кишки. Вспомнил звуки, издаваемые Тимоти, его неподвижность в тугой обвязке, его раскрытость навстречу пальцам, языку, члену.

Арми трахнул его трижды, не развязывая, чувствуя, как наливается тяжестью тело Тимоти, немеют конечности вплоть до пальцев. Представляя, как уплывает его сознание.

— Тимми, ты со мной? — спрашивал он время от времени и ждал ответа, прежде чем вновь ворваться внутрь.

— Да… да-а-а-а… Ар..ми.. ещ..ее.

Его мальчик был ненасытен. Его мальчик и сейчас был открыт для вторжения. Два пальца вошли в него почти беспрепятственно. Арми вынул их, добавил смазки на свой изнывающий член и толкнулся внутрь одним слитным движением.

— Ах..рм..и-и, — простонал под ним Тимоти, раздвигая ноги шире.

Арми поцеловал его в шею, укусил за мочку уха.

— Кончи в меня, — шепнул Тимоти, приподнимая зад навстречу толчкам.

И Арми кончил — слишком возбужденный, чтобы продержаться дольше. Тимоти задрожал, выгнулся и сжал его в себе, выдавливая последние капли спермы и изливаясь сам.

Арми перевернул их набок, оставаясь внутри.

— Доброе утро, мой мальчик, — улыбнулся в макушку Тимми.

— Это лучшее утро за несколько последних лет, — прошелестел тот, прижимая его руки к своему измазанному животу.

— Встаем?

— Не-а, — пробормотал Тимоти и зевнул.

— Соня, — фыркнул Арми, закрывая глаза и соскальзывая в объятия Морфея. Его пальцы непроизвольно обхватили запястье Тимми, накрывая след от веревки.

Эти следы пройдут, но другие останутся — те, что уже проникли гораздо глубже кожи или костей. И никакие «Эйсы» не смогут вытравить их или перекрыть.


End file.
